Rendezvous Problem
by Jonaleepuff
Summary: Claire/Doctor Trent. ONESHOT. It's the long-awaited first date of Claire and Trent and she's sure it'll be great. That is, if he shows up.


This was meant to be a small writing challenge requested by my friend. She chose certain things like the _season, outfit, scenery _and_ mood_ and I just tried to make a something out of it. The goal was about 500 words, but I found that way too small.

**Rendevous Problem **

Claire watched as the thirty-first leaf hit the ground. She sat alone on a bench in town square, feeling humiliated and exposed. She untied her hair for the third time and retied it in a messy bun.

Today was supposed to be the day she finally went on a date with the Doctor (as everyone called him) yet she was still alone. She looked at her watch angrily. It was now half past two which meant he was now a half-hour late. She even went through the hassle of buying a new outfit from the city and now he had the nerve to stand her up?

At around 1p.m. Manna, Anna and Sasha came into Town Square for their usual gossiping and when they saw Claire all dressed up with nowhere to go they instantly began whispering amongst themselves. As much as she wanted to tell them off, she couldn't afford having a bad reputation spreading around town like wild fire.

She pushed herself off the cold bench and stomped towards the clinic, the heels of her brown leather boots clicked against the cobblestone relentlessly.

_Who does he think he is? Just because he's a doctor he thinks he can stand me up? Well he's got another thing coming!_

Claire did her best to ignore the frightened look of the villagers she passed. Since moving to Mineral Town she quickly became infamous for her temper. When she had an expression like that everyone knew to stay away from her. Once she reached the clinic, she swung the door open without a second thought and stormed in.

Elli's frightened stare welcomed her. "Err…Hello, Claire. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked with forced nonchalance.

"Is the Doctor around?" Claire asked, straight to the point.

Elli gave her a strange look. "Well, no. He left a while ago."

"Thanks." Claire huffed, and then turned around to leave.

"Wait," Elli said suddenly. When Claire stopped, she asked, "I thought you two had a date today?"

A pang of disappointment washed over Claire and had to stop herself from saying something horrible. "I thought so too."

On the way out of the clinic, she looked at her watch. It was now three. Sadness setting in now, she walked slowly in the strong sunshine looking at the scenery around her. Autumn was so sad, she noted. The leaves turn yellow and fall on the ground then eventually turn brown and compost. Although the sun was shining the air was cold and crisp. The season was one giant contradiction. Then she realized the same was with her relationship with him. Even though he made his feelings for her clear, he seemed to never have time for her. Sure he was a doctor, but was he not human? Did he not have needs, no, emotions to be met?

The cold wind picked up and she unwrapped her scarf and drew it over her shoulders. She didn't get to check the weather before leaving the house and she regretted it deeply. After waiting for him for such a long time she probably caught a cold. She trudged on and when she reached her farm she stopped in her tracks to see him there waiting. He wore a black fall coat and a brown and yellow striped scarf around his neck. He saw her instantly and turned to meet her, but the angry look on his face spurred her on.

"And where have you been?" She shouted angrily.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean _where have I been_? Where have you been?"

"At town square," She replied. "Waiting. For you."

"And why would you be there?" He asked in that no-nonsense tone. "We agreed I would pick you up here."

She crossed her arms. "No, we agreed we would meet in town square!"

He sighed. "When did we agree to that?"

"The other day when I came by, remember? I tripped on a stump and scraped my knee. Then you told me to put on a funny hat and drink some grape juice…" She trailed off.

He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. "Claire, that never happened. That was a dream. Were you snacking on truffles before you went to bed again?"

Claire made a face. "No…"

Sighing again, he shrugged off his coat and walked up to her. "Let's go inside, you must be freezing."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," he replied casually. "Your lips are turning blue."

Her hand reached to cover her lips, but he suddenly threw his jacket over her and her vision went dark. In an instant his lips cover hers in a slow, tantalizing kiss. He felt her breath catch in her lungs and felt satisfied that it was effective in stopping her from speaking. When he drew away, she felt his breath hover above hers.

"Jeez," she stammered. "Just because you kiss me like that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you right aw—"

He drew her in again with more force this time causing her to rise onto her toes, adding her own strength to the kiss. When he felt her deepen into the kiss he pulled back. "Let's go."

She nodded in silence as he pulled the coat from over them and took her hand in his.

"Now then, where shall we go?" He asked, smiling.


End file.
